five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 17 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Guy vs Azuma
Short Summary Long Summary Azuma strikes Guy with Bleve, expecting his opponent to be somewhat damaged, but is surprised to see him unharmed. Guy responds with a Strong Fist, which Azuma is barely able to catch, and is then met with a punch to the face from the Wizard. Azuma grins at the power in Guy’s punch, remembering how he’d joined the Coalition to fight powerful opponents unlike anything he’d ever seen, and not being disappointed. Azuma swipes a Burst Claw, which Guy is able to quickly avoid, leaping forwards and sending a kick, which is blocked by Azuma’s arm. Azuma then nails a kick into Guy’s ribs. Guy breaks off and counters with a Leaf Hurricane. Azuma blocks the high kick, but misses the low kick hitting his hip, leading to more kicks nailing the Wizard, sending him flying into a tree. He is able to merge with plant and vanishes. As Guy looks, an enormous fist comes behind him, which Guy is able to sense and shatter with a kick. While Bacchus and Rocker note the power of the Grimoire Heart Wizard, Lee cheers on Guy. Killer notes the fight as evenly, and while he wishes to provide aid, he knows they’re just getting started, dreading the prospect of seeing the Wizard’s full power. Azuma emerges and sends roots to grab Guy, exploding his restraints with a Chain Burst. After Lee shouts in worry, Guy leaps out and charges, to which Azuma responds with a Ramus Sica. Guy expertly dodges every branch, impressing Azuma while he blocks a Severe Leaf Hurricane. Azuma blocks it, but is knocked off balance, which Guy takes advantage of with a Leaf Rock Crush. When Azuma is elbowed into a tree, he recovers and sends a Folium Sica at the charging ninja. Guy withstands the leafy barrage with minor injuries, but Azuma rushes in the ensuing opening, punching Guy’s midsection. Guy responds by socking his face, with both matching kicks. Azuma shouts in glee, telling Guy to show all his strength. While Guy sees the pleasure in the situation as un-youthful, he decides to indulge the Wizard, giving a ‘come’ gesture. Azuma throws a Burst Sphere, and while Guy leaps away, the sphere expands and explodes to envelop Guy, but the Wizard vanishes in the chaos. He comes up behind Guy and sends a Bleve, sending the surprised and injured Guy to the ground, and vanishes again. Lee calls Azuma a coward, with Azuma saying victory is the priority, despite his personal distaste for underhanded tactics. When Lee continues to protest, Guy and Killer say Azuma is right, adding they just have to deal with it. Guy reassures Lee they can still prove the Flames of Youth burn bright, even in war. Azuma compliments the words, while asking how beliefs will hold up when dead, using a Tower Burst. Gildarts notices the flames, sensing the massive amounts of magic. When another wizard suggests heading there, Gildarts tells the group to follow him and watch out for the vines. Azuma is disappointed that the attack drove Guy to his knees, telling him to get up. Guy decides to open the Eight Inner Gates, causing Azuma to grin in excitement. The First Gate of Opening is…well…opened, with a cackling Azuma sending a Burst Sphere. Guy charges right through it at high speed, kicking a shocked Azuma, and then vanishes. Lee names it as the Dancing Leaf Shadow, and when Bacchus asks, explains the workings of opening the Inner Gates. Guy appears behind and restrains Guy, using a Primary Lotus to pile-drive Azuma. After Guy breaks away, Azuma sends roots to try for another Chain Burst, but Guy easily breaks the roots and kicks Azuma’s gut. Guy then opens the Second Gate of Rest and the Third Gate of Life, with Azuma thinking on having to use another technique to fight Guy’s insane power. Guy vanishes and surprises Azuma with a Leaf Rock Crush, sending the Wizard flying. He eventually counters with a Burst Claw, which Guy just tanks. Azuma frantically follows up with a Bleve, but Guy just charges through it, vanishing and reappearing while kicking Azuma. He continues the assault, ending with a Hidden Lotus, forcing Azuma to scream in pain, with Guy landing on his feet. Lee sits in awe at Guy still standing, with Bacchus agreeing. Azuma chants a spell and glowing, green roots dig into his body, recharging his magic energy. Azuma compliments Guy, and successfully ensnares him with roots. He explains the last technique as Radices, using the Magic Energy in the earth to resuscitate himself, much to the other Wizards amazement. Azuma declares he’ll use all the Magic Energy in the Worth Woodsea, roaring out a Terra Clamare, creating a massive explosion. Mangetsu feels it, wondering what Azuma’s thinking. Ichigo blinks in astonishment, while Midnight laughs at a Grimoire Heart Wizard losing it, wondering what pushed him. As a result of the explosion, Guy is on the ground, Bacchus and Rocker are out, and Lee and Killer get to their feet, heavily injured. As Azuma heals with Radices, Lee asks for Guy’s condition, and screams at Azuma for being an “un-youthful monster”. Guy stops him, surprising everyone by being alive, and tells Lee to take Bacchus and Rocker to a medic. Killer asks if Guy wants to keep it up, saying he has nothing to prove. Guy argues that he must prove the Will of Fire won’t be extinguished, seeing the war as a time when they can’t run. He tells Lee not to worry, asking who taught Lee to be a splendid ninja, while also promising to come back alive. Lee shouts his belief in Guy, while Killer tells Guy to be careful, then they take their leave. When Guy asks why Azuma didn’t try to stop them, he replies his fight is not with them. Guy confidently tells Azuma he will lose because he made his promise, opening the Fourth Gate of Pain, the Fifth Gate of Closing, and the Sixth Gate of Joy. Azuma joyfully thinks no one has pushed him like this since Titania. His glee is replaced with pain after a gut-punch, a roundhouse kick, a dropkick, and an open-palm strike. Guy finishes with a Leaf Hurricane, sending Azuma tumbling. Thinking he has no choice, he ensnares Guy with roots, hating to end it after having fun, but wanting to find more strong opponents, promising to never forget Guy for pushing him. He sends a Terra Clamare, which Guy escapes from unnoticed. Azuma decides to use Radices and get to a medic, knowing he’ll die if he doesn’t. Guy charges out, surprising Azuma with a kick. After Azuma thinks of the Leaf gaining power from belief in each other, similar to Fairy Tail, Guy finishes him with a Morning Peacock. Azuma thinks about the power of camaraderie, smiling in appreciation and respect, thanking Guy for the great fight. He then falls to the ground, dead. Guy admits Azuma being a strong opponent, promising to remember him for the rest of his life, just like with Kisame. After praising himself for “youthfully” remembering, he feels the aftereffects of the Gates, resolving to get back to Lee. Shunsui notices the vines dying, praising whoever defeated the wielder. Kisuke relays news of the vines’ failure, much to Shikaku’s relief, deciding to give new orders for Shunsui to advance. The commander receives his orders, leading the way while others stay with the wounded, going hard and fast. Lightning bolts crash down in several places, which Shunsui leaps away from. Candice smirks, saying it’s no fun he wasn’t killed, with Shunsui sarcastically apologizing. Liltotto tells Candice a Head Captain would never be killed by a lightning strike, especially her’s. When Candice angrily retorts, Diamanté tells them to stop, saying it’s their job to turn the tide, earning a eager shout from Machvise. Shunsui draws a blade, liking his opponent’s confidence, asking if it’s misplaced. Diamanté replies with an invitation to find out. Appearing Characters Azuma Might Guy Rock Lee Killer Bacchus Groh Rocker Gildarts Clive Mangetsu Hōzuki Ichigo Kurosaki Midnight Shunsui Kyōraku Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Candice Catnipp Lilotto Lamperd Machvise Diamanté Abilities Magic *Great Tree Arc **Bleve **Burst Claw **Chain Burst **Ramus Sica (Branch Knife) **Folium Sica (Leaf Knife) **Burst Sphere **Tower Burst **Radices (Roots) **Terra Clamare (The Cry) Techniques * Strong Fist * Leaf Hurricane * Severe Leaf Hurricane * Dancing Leaf Shadow * Primary Lotus * Leaf Rock Crush * Hidden Lotus * Morning Peacock Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 16 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Ones Who Have Your Back Next Chapter: Chapter 18 (Fairy Tail Campaign): MonstersCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign